


Unexpected

by a2gisy1



Category: ONF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2gisy1/pseuds/a2gisy1
Summary: Two of his team members were missing. Jaeyoung was worried. After what happened to their youngest not so long ago, he was sincerely worried that something might happen to the missing team members. How right he was.or, ONF's in a mission. Their mission lead to a very unexpected event and meeting for one of them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a single chapter work and it's also my first fic about ONF. I certainly hope it's not too bad. Anyway, enjoy this work^^

To say he was worried was understandable. Two agents from his team just went disappeared when they’re on a mission. He knew that he shouldn’t be too worried as they’re experienced in this kind of situation, but he couldn’t help feeling dread ran through his body when he heard the news. 

“I think I know where they might be.” The team’s intel, Minkyun said. 

“Are they okay?” The team’s youngest, Yuto asked. 

“They’re fine, I think. The signal that I caught was somewhere near the enemies outskirt base, so it should be fine. I’ll sent you all the map right away.” 

Yuto played with his finger nervously as they both waited for the map to be sent. He could tell that the younger was worried. He hoped that the two missing members were fine. 

Seeming to sense his distraught, the younger place a calming hand on his shoulder. 

“They’re gonna be fine, Jaeyoung-hyung. Don’t worry.” 

*** 

He’s bleeding. He didn’t know how he got it or even when he got it, he just felt a sticky liquid on his stomach. It would be long before he could get any medical attention, seeing how he was separated with his team. 

It’s a relief that he’s not alone. He could at least be at peace for a few moments, stopping the blood from pouring out any further while his friend, his partner kept watch at the surroundings. 

“No one’s around. We should be safe for a while now. Let’s just hope that no one will be attacking us.” The other said. 

“Let’s move. We can’t stay here any longer. It’s a relief that no one finds us here already.” He stood up, pressing his hand more firmly to the wound. 

His partner looked at him with concerned eyes before shaking his head. “You’re still injured, Seungjoon. Don’t be silly. Nothing will do us any good if we move now. I’m sure that the others will find us eventually.” 

“Hyojin…We both know what will happen if we stayed for far too long in the enemies base. It’s either killed or be killed. We have to do this. I can hold on until we find the others.” He grinned in attempt to comfort his partner. 

“No. You’ll be losing too much blood by the time we meet up with the others. Please, consider.. You’re injured and I’m not losing anyone else. Not after what happened to Minseok. Please, rest. I’d rather be attacked and die here than go find the others not knowing what will happen next.” 

Seungjoon couldn’t reply after that. What happened to Minseok still brought grief to all of them. He knew that even though the others looked like they’ve moved on from the incident, he knew they’re still blaming themselves for what happened. 

None of that was their fault. It was his. He’s the one who had done all the planning, all the research, everything. He was the one who should be blamed at not the others. He should be the one who got hit instead of Minseok. He should be the one who died, not the younger. He should have known that everything was a bad idea. He should have known that nothing will be gained from taking that risk. He should have- 

A soft grip on his wrist brought him out of his thoughts. His eyes met a pair of brown ones. 

“You’re doing it again.” Hyojin said softly. 

Blinking, he looked at the other questioningly. 

“You’re blaming yourself again, aren’t you? I can see it from your expression. Nothing from that incident is anyone’s fault. You didn’t know that it would gone so badly like that. You’re not at fault, Seungjoon. No one is.” 

“No. When I receive the information, when I planned everything, it should have been obvious. I shouldn’t have taken that risk. It took away his life and he’s still young. He had so much to live for. He would be enjoying his life right now. He’d had a girlfriend, parents who cared for him. His life would be perfect if he’s still alive.” 

“If he survived, then you’re the one who’s supposed to be dead? Seungjoon. No one deserved to die. No one. He’s in a happier place now. He’d be sad if he saw you like this.” 

Seungjoon slid down, sitting with his back on the wall. He knew. He knew that it’s no one’s fault. He knew that it was something out of his control. He knew that. It’s something unexpected. But, he couldn’t help but felt that it’s his fault. 

He leaned back. What if he didn’t do it. What if he pushed Minseok out of the way that time. What if he didn’t take the risk. What if he’s the one who died, not Minseok. What if he was careful during the planning. What if-

A shot was heard, interrupting his thoughts. Hyojin gripped the gun on his waist, ready to shot whoever it was. Another shot was heard, this time followed with a string of curses. 

“You sure they went this way?” A man’s voice. 

“Absolutely, boss. I saw the two of them here.” Another one answered. 

He gripped his gun even harder. The enemies were approaching. They must act fast if they didn’t want their presence to be found. He was contempleting whether they should just charge right through or flee when both enemies were suddenly in front of them. The one who’s called boss by the other one smirked. 

“Well, seems like lady luck’s on our side.” 

“What do you want?” Hyojin hissed. 

“Nothing much. I just want the both of you dead.” The boss signaled his men to fire. Hyojin was more than prepared to be shot when he was pushed out of the way. 

He hit the floor hard, but not enough to injured him so badly. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Seungjoon’s fallen body. The other gave him one last smile before he fainted. 

***

When he arrived, this was not something he expected. He certainly didn’t expect Hyojin holding Seungjoon limp form in his arms. He could feel his fury surfaced. They will pay for this, he promised himself. The enemies it seems, after shooting, left the scene. They will pay very heavily for this. 

He approached the two carefully, realised that if he made any sudden move, the other would certainly think he was the enemy. 

“Let’s move him, hyung. He needs medical attention.” He said loud enough for them all to hear. 

“Yuto.” Hyojin’s voice was strained. 

“Come, let’s go home, yeah?” 

“They’ll pay for this. They’ll pay for hurting my team. Hurting my friends.” 

“I know, hyung. I know. But, we need to get him to safety first, okay? You can stay with him if you want. Let me and Jaeyoung-hyung take care of this, yeah?” 

The older nodded. He stood up, only to fall back down. If it wasn’t for Yuto and Jaeyoung’s quick reaction, he would certainly fell to the floor. 

“Let’s go back.” Jaeyoung led Hyojin to their car while Yuto carried Seungjoon as carefully as he could. 

How their enemies will pay very heavily for this. Both Yuto and Jaeyoung promised themselves that they would killed every single one of their enemies leaving no one behind. 

*** 

Everything was beautiful. He saw flowers and happiness wherever he looked. He died. That’s for sure. He knew the moment he pushed the other out of the way, he’s meeting death. 

He knew that. Is he going to meet Minseok now that he’s here? He sure hoped that the other was doing well. It wasn’t long ever since they last saw one another, but it felt like years. 

For some reason, he walked past several houses, towards the one at the very end of the road. It almost like he knew that he’d be there. He’d lived there forever. It’s his home now. 

He knocked at the door. It was a simple house made out of wood. There’s a garden surrounding it. Flowers of different colours bloomed. It was a very beautiful sight. The door was opened not long after he knocked. He was surprised when he saw the one who opened it. 

“Seungjoon-hyung?” The person asked. It was Minseok. The youngest of his team. 

“Minseok, I miss you.” He smiled, opening his arm for a hug. 

The younger however pushed him away. He looked distraught. Seungjoon gave him a confused look. 

“You’re not supposed to be here. It’s not the time, yet.” 

“What do you mean?”

“It means you’re not dead.” 

“But, I’m here, aren’t I?” 

Minseok gave him a small smile. All of a sudden, he felt pain. His hand started to turned transparent as well. 

“It’s time, hyung. Tell the others that it’s not their fault. It’s not yours as well. Nothing is anyone’s fault. I’m happy now, so don’t worry. Take care of them for me, yeah? Tell them, I cared for them from the bottom of my heart. You all are my family. Always are and always will.” 

Once Minseok finished talking, he could feel himself disappear. 

***  
When he woke up, he was met with his team member’s worried expression. Changyoon was even closed to tears. He attempted to sat up, only to be pushed back down gently by Minkyun. 

“You have us worried, there.” The other said. 

He gave them a weak grin. So, this is what Minseok mean when he wasn’t supposed to die just yet, he thought. 

“Sorry I made you all worried.” He smiled. Yeah, he still have so much people he needs to live for. Minseok was right. What happened before was something that’s out of their control. It’s no one’s fault. 

He smiled as he was suddenly attacked by a group hug with him sandwiched in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic^^ I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment( I want to hear your thoughts :) ) Don't forget to leave kudos too if you like it^^ Hope you have a nice day :)


End file.
